


vixxmas 2018 edition

by enriant (enpleurs)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Adopting Cats, Loveless AU, M/M, hakyeon has a lollipop, hakyeon's mystery suitcase, taekwoon is the snake, vixx play monopoly, vixxmas 2018!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enriant
Summary: Collection of fills from 2018 vixxmas! See tags for content.





	1. taekwoon adopts cats and hakyeon works at the shelter

**Author's Note:**

> all fills from here: [:)](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html)

"Are you here for June?" Hakyeon teases when he sees Taekwoon standing at the entrance of the pet shelter late afternoon. It says something that Hakyeon remembers the name of all the cats Taekwoon's adopted—September, March, October, and most recently, April. Hakyeon remembers most of the furry friends that pass through their shelter, but it's harder to keep track of the names their new owners bestow upon them.

Taekwoon, though, has a large feline family. He's a tall man, almost intimidating, eyes set in a perpetual glare. Jaehwan had shoved Hakyeon in front of him the first time Taekwoon had wandered in—"can I see the cats?" he'd asked, and his voice had been so _soft_ Hakyeon had to take a few steps forward and ask him to repeat what he'd just said, and the intimidating look was immediately gone, to be replaced with flustered embarrassment. 

And then, when Hakyeon led Taekwoon to the new batch of kittens someone had dropped off just that day, the man had _melted_. Jaehwan had stared in wide-eyed confusion and Hakyeon had to shoo him off to finish cleaning up the litter.

That had been September two years ago. Since then, Taekwoon had adopted three more cats, although sometimes he'd pop by to drop off donations, or an apologetic 'it's already open, but March doesn't like it,' as he hauls in a giant bag of cat food.

Hakyeon couldn't help but coo.

Taekwoon, however, shakes his head. "I think our family is big enough for now," he said. "April's still settling in."

"Oh? Well you're welcome to play with them as always," Hakyeon says—and then Taekwoon shakes his head again.

There's a pink blush quickly flooding his cheeks, and when he talks, his first word is a quiet stammer.

"I'm here for you," Taekwoon finally manages. "We can, dinner, for your birthday?"

Hakyeon's eyes widen—Jaehwan, hidden behind a wall, fist pumps. So that was how Taekwoon knew. Taekwoon turns even more red.

"Sure," Hakyeon says easily, although his heart is pounding. "And can I see how the kids are doing?"

Taekwoon is full on tomato red—but he nods. And then he smiles, and Hakyeon's heart skips a beat.

For once, Jaehwan's birthday present wasn't that bad at all.


	2. vixx play monopoly (rip)

It starts off innoccuosly enough. The power goes out briefly in the middle of an Overwatch match, leaving Hongbin, Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk screaming in various states of frustration, Hakyeon and Taekwoon barely noticing the charging light on their laptops going off, and Wonsik sending a pathetically sad text to Hakyeon because he hadn't saved his work and his studio had suffered the same power outage. Hakyeon tells him to just come home.

Board games, Hakyeon says (lectures), are very good group bonding activities, and they haven't had a good group bonding activity in a while. By this point, Taekwoon has wandered off to the kitchen, Hongbin is enamoured by Wonsik's Butt, and Sanghyuk and Jaehwan are playing some strange form of bloody knuckles. Hakyeon heaves a deep sigh.

"Winner gets to choose next delivery!" Hakyeon calls out, and all five heads (six, including Butt) turn to him. Victory.

"I call the car!" Sanghyuk tumbles over the couch to land next to the board with a precision that'd make an olympic athlete proud. 

"Doggy!" Jaehwan calls.

"Hey, I wanted the dog," Wonsik says sadly. 

"If anyone gets the dog it should be Butt," Hongbin says very seriously, while scooping up the cannon. Butt looks up at him hopefully and wags his tail.

"Butt can't play Monopoly," Hakyeon says.

Taekwoon finally wanders over with a mug of half cream half coffee half sugar and plops himself down next to Jaehwan. "Canine discrimination." He glares crossly in Hakyeon's direction.

"Yeah hyung, canine discrimination," Jaehwan chimes in. Sanghyuk nods as well.

Hakyeon throws his hands up. "Fine, Butt can play!"

"Then we don't have enough pieces," Hongbin says. "It's a six player game. I guess you can be a piece of lint, hyung."

"Butt and I can share," Wonsik quickly says—Hakyeon's starting to look (and feel) slightly murderous, and Wonsik's always been more of the peacekeeper in these sorts of (Hongbin) situations. 

Taekwoon snorts, and reaches for the battleship, only to have his hand swatted away by Jaehwan. "Mine," Jaehwan says. He magnanimously hands the dog over to the Wonsik-Butt team, and pushes the thimble to Taekwoon instead. Taekwoon looks vaguely miffed but it's Jaehwan, so he takes it. 

Hakyeon, with no choice left, takes the iron. "I'll be banker," he says, and for _once_ no one challenges him. He pretends it has nothing to do with the fact that Jaehwan and Sanghyuk have started a battleship-car battle while Taekwoon looks on fondly. It's better for his sanity.

Three hours later, Hakyeon has never wished more for a bonding session to goddamn _end_. Not when Sanghyuk has put _all_ his hotels on Boardwalk, Hongbin and Wonsik are writing constant IOUs to trade each other properties, and Jaehwan has made it his sole mission to keep Taekwoon in jail and is somehow succeeding—Hakyeon has a sneaking suspicion Sanghyuk is involved, but with no evidence, all he can do is hand him another stack of bills.

"But we're _bonding_ ," Hongbin says sweetly when Hakyeon suggests they tie it up for the day and just declare Sanghyuk winner, given the sheer amount of cash he has piled up next to him. 

Even Taekwoon just shrugs (he's still in jail) when Hakyeon looks at him.

In sheer, unleaderly, frustration, Hakyeon flips the board into the air.

Butt's day has just gotten infinitely better.


	3. hakyeon and the mysterious big moving suitcase

As soon as Hakyeon saw the extra suitcase in the back of the moving truck, he had a bad feeling. The kids had probably packed some ridiculous clothes or furniture in there—he wouldn't put it past Jaehwan to have custom ordered a set of blue and gold dildos like he'd been joking he would. It was the sort of thing he'd find hilarious. But he'd let them have it. It was a big step for all of them. As the group mom, it was his responsibility that ensure they would all grow up to be strong, independent men, and it comforted him that by the time he and Taekwoon left for the army the kids would be alright.

Or, that's what Hakyeon told himself.

He tried to pretend it hadn't hurt when Taekwoon hadn't been anywhere to be found when Hakyeon threw his last bag into the car.

"He'll get over it," Hongbin had reassured him after all of Hakyeon's boxes and suitcases (not that many) were safely in his new place.

He was gone now, and Hakyeon was alone because they had _schedules_ although they'd all promised to come over once they were done to help him settle in. 'Help.'

Alone, with an unfamiliar suitcase that was...wiggling.

A bad feeling—a horrible feeling.

Hakyeon groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jung Taekwoon, please don't tell me this is what I think this is."

"Depends?" came a muffled, familiar voice. 

For a moment, Hakyeon debated hauling the entire suitcase outside and leaving it in front of the door for when Hongbin inevitably showed up again because of course he'd been in on it. Instead, he looked skyward and prayed for patience.

"Please don't leave me here to starve and die," the suitcase said.

Hakyeon was sorely tempted—with a deep sigh, he unzipped it, and a messy, ruffled head of hair popped up. Taekwoon peered at him over the side.

"You could've gotten me a ticket," Hakyeon groused, but he held out a hand and helped the trespasser to his feet anyway.

At least, Hakyeon reminded himself, a needy cat in the form of a lanky six-foot human was a much better surprise than a box full of dildos.

(He didn't know why he was surprised when one of the kitchen boxes had been switched with exactly that. He didn't think he'd ever seen Taekwoon turn redder in his life.)


	4. hakyeon has a lollipop and taekwoon wants a taste

By now, Hakyeon is used to Taekwoon hanging off of him like an overgrown koala or some general parasitic life form. Taekwoon tends to do it to almost everyone, but Hakyeon is a particular favourite which leaves him feeling in turns annoyed (when he's trying to perform normal life tasks) and fond (having a portable back heater is nice when he's feeling a little tense) and a little proud that all his own clinging in their younger days seems to have paid off.

Taekwoon is doing that right now, bony chin jabbing against Hakyeon's shoulder with one arm slung over the other and one arm wrapped around Hakyeon's waist. It's very warm and comforting, and Taekwoon had thoughtfully left both of Hakyeon's arms free since he was leaving comments on naver posts that were _definitely not_ from VIXX's N. Just another casual starlight who happened to love all the members. Taekwoon sighs deeply. Again. 

"Mm?" Hakyeon shoves the chupa chups he was working at into his cheek. 

Taekwoon just sighs again.

"I can't read your mind," Hakyeon says primly. He can't imagine why Taekwoon thinks he can.

This time, it's more of a sad whimper than a sigh.

"You took the last one," Taekwoon whines.

"The last what?"

"That," Taekwoon says. He nods at something, but all it does is dig his chin into Hakyeon's shoulder. Hakyeon winces.

It takes Hakyeon a moment before he realises that he's talking about Hakyeon's lollipop. Hakyeon rolls his eyes.

"There's still half the box," Hakyeon says. He gestures towards the cupboards where there is, indeed, still half a box full of brightly coloured chupa chups. 

"The last strawberry cream," Taekwoon clarifies.

"Go get a chocolate swirl," Hakyeon says.

"I don't want it," Taekwoon says.

Hakyeon purses his lips. "I'm not going to give you my _half eaten_ lollipop," he says, finally pulling it out of his mouth. Taekwoon's eyes take on a glint of victory. Hakyeon half expects him to yank it out of his hands even if it's covered in Hakyeon's spit—instead, what Taekwoon does, is bury his fingers in Hakyeon's hair.

Taekwoon's lips are soft against his like they always are, but his tongue lingers longer inside of Hakyeon's mouth than it usually does, licking against the roof of his mouth, and then swiping across Hakyeon's lips.

"Tastes good," he murmurs, and his eyes are twinkling.

Hakyeon feels pink. He smacks Taekwoon on the head. "Go get your own," he says again.

"This one tastes better."


	5. hakyeon gets a pet snake

"I was thinking of getting a pet," Hakyeon says out of the blue one day. Sanghyuk raises his eyebrows.

"You have cacti," he says.

Hakyeon furrows his brows at him. "You have Punch, Wonsikkie has Butt, Taekwoon has Siwol—"

"I think tropical fish would suit you best, hyung," Sanghyuk says.

"No," Hakyeon says, glowering at the irreverent brat. "I think I'll get a snake."

"So, Taekwoon." Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow and gestures vaguely over Hakyeon's shoulder, to where Taekwoon is sprawled across the couch in a very long and lanky matter. 

"Wha—"

"Guess you already have one," Sanghyuk says, and then scampers away before Hakyeon can get his hands around his neck. 

But Sanghyuk's not entirely wrong—not when Taekwoon has a tendency to wrap himself about Hakyeon's neck like that giant white snake they'd gotten for the Scentist, and was very good at slithering down off chairs and beds when he was feeling devoid of attention.

So, Taekwoon. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still not sorry


	6. neo loveless au

Looking at them, it seemed to make sense. Taekwoon was taller, broader, fiercer. Hakyeon was smaller, slimmer, softer. But Taekwoon was also quieter, shy, and withdrawn. Hakyeon was louder, confident, and outgoing, and had a way with words that Taekwoon would never master. 

For the longest time, it had confused their opponents. The newer pairs, mostly, because Hakyeon kept up a constant stream of chatter that diminished and at the same time expanded Taekwoon's taciturn silence, their attacks a slip-stream of quiet phrases slipping off Taekwoon's tongue, their defences Taekwoon's terse counters to Hakyeon's cascade of verbal jabs. 

It helped, that for some reason, Taekwoon shared part of their pain.

"Luckless," Taekwoon had explained when they'd first met. Hakyeon had assumed it was only an introduction, not that it encompassed the answer to so many of his questions. 

"Names," Hakyeon had said, a pause falling after his first word, his thumb brushing against the inside of Taekwoon's wrist, "do not always mean what you think they mean."

In hindsight, it might not have been the right thing to say to a Fighter still reeling from the loss of his partner, even if it'd been over a year ago. But Hakyeon hadn't known that back then. Hakyeon had only seen an angry, prickly Fighter, had almost cowered in front of his dark, piercing eyes, had Taekwoon not pushed back the chair and stood and walked out without another word.

Hakyeon, all of fifteen years old, had never felt so hopeless in his life.

"Hakyeon?" 

Taekwoon's soft voice brushed against his thoughts. Hakyeon blinked, eyes focussing as he turned away from the window, from memories. The furrow between Taekwoon's brows was entirely concern.

"It's nothing," Hakyeon said. 

"We're facing Restless today," Taekwoon reminded him.

Hakyeon's ear twitched; Taekwoon walked up to him, and hesitantly, very hesitantly, touched Hakyeon's shoulder. Hakyeon's lips formed a smile and he grabbed Taekwoon's hand, firmly. 

"We'll be fine," Hakyeon said.

"We'll win," Taekwoon said, offhanded, but then he paused. His gaze wavered.

"I'll be fine," Hakyeon reassured him. Taekwoon didn't believe him. Hakyeon could tell in the way Taekwoon's ears flickered, even if his expression barely changed.

"Really," Hakyeon said—although deep down, he always had that seed of doubt. He squeezed Taekwoon's hand before he let go. 

Restless.

Facing them always left Hakyeon feeling restless.

"Should we go over some phrases?" Hakyeon called over his shoulder as he went to heat up water for tea. "Restless are, well, restless. Hyukkie's attacks are straightforward and Jaehwan's not the subtle type either. He cares about his Sacrifice too much—you've seen that used against him—"

"Hakyeon. I won't go for Jaehwan."

"I know you won't, I'm not saying you _should_ —"

"We've faced Restless before. Sanghyuk's fair. You know better than anyone."

"Do I?" Hakyeon's voice was small. He leaned against the counter, staring down at the electric kettle. 

"You were his first Sacrifice," Taekwoon said, and it was as hesitant as his earlier touch had been, as if he was afraid of hurting Hakyeon. As if Hakyeon wasn't achingly, acutely aware. 

"I was his first," Hakyeon said. And then: "it should've been Jaehwan." And then: "he was so _young_ , Taekwoon, and I took that from him."

Taekwoon didn't point out that Hakyeon had been as young as Sanghyuk had been when he'd lost his tail. Small mercies. 

There was a pause, a long moment of silence. The water began to boil, a light, rumbling sound in the kitchen. Hakyeon didn't hear Taekwoon approach, even in that moment of silence, although he felt the slight tug of their bond. Taekwoon stood behind him, and then, much like Hakyeon had done when they'd first met, he reached for Hakyeon's wrist and tugged it toward him. 

Taekwoon held out his own, a pale contrast next to Hakyeon.

 _Luckless_. 

"You were my first too," Taekwoon said. He still hadn't let go of Hakyeon's wrist. "And... you're Luckless now. Not blank. We decided."

They didn't quite match. Taekwoon's marking was stark, all sharp angles and thin lines, one that had accompanied him through childhood, from the moment he'd first met his true Sacrifice. Hakyeon's was newer. Softer—Taekwoon had liked the cursive, he'd said, but there'd been a pain in Taekwoon's eyes he hadn't been able to entirely hide. He didn't want Hakyeon to have the same marking, because Hakyeon wasn't truly Luckless.

Thoughts that flashed through Hakyeon's mind as he looked down at their wrists. Taekwoon's natural. Hakyeon's imposed. Taekwoon had gone with him to get the tattoo, and held his other hand through the pain.

Compared to spell battles, it had been nothing. Hakyeon was good at taking pain—but Taekwoon didn't need to know that.

"You're sweet," Hakyeon said with a small laugh he didn't entirely feel. He did laugh at the faint blush that creeped up Taekwoon's cheeks, though.

"Are you making coffee?" Taekwoon asked, looking quickly away from Hakyeon.

Hakyeon turned toward him and kissed his pink, flushed cheek. "Tea," Hakyeon said. "But I can make you coffee. Go prepare. I'll be counting on you."

 

-

 

When Taekwoon had been young, he'd hated it. He'd hated it all.

"If you don't want to in the end, I won't force you." Taekwoon had a hazy recollection of hiding under the stairs with his tail curled around his waist, of his other half crouching down in front of him, of a hand ruffling his hair. Taekwoon could barely remember her face, her voice, but he couldn't forget that one spell battle that had ended with his Sacrifice crumpling in pain. 

He'd hated it, but his older cousin had waited her whole life first for Taekwoon to appear, and then for Taekwoon to age, and then for Taekwoon to learn. And even if Shinhye hadn't happened to be his cousin, his own flesh and blood, she was still Taekwoon's _Sacrifice_ , Luckless's Sacrifice. 

Taekwoon hated to admit it even to himself, but some part of him could never forget that.

In the end, Taekwoon had wanted to. Stand in front of spellbound crowds and hawkeyed cameras, knowing that every word he spoke was sharpened and designed to harm the opponent in front of him, knowing that his Sacrifice next to him was hurt because Taekwoon wasn't good enough to protect them.

"You're thinking hard," Hakyeon commented from beside him. They were dressed in matching white button-downs and black slacks, with narrow black silk ties. Hakyeon looked good. Intimidating. 

"Not really," Taekwoon said. His eyes focussed on the monitoring screen again. Both pairs were young, still in their teens. It would be over soon. Both Sacrifices had taken heavy damage, one on their knees, the other struggling to stand, eyes burning with stubborn determination even if he was small and wispy and buried in restraints. A commercial break, and then it would be their turn.

Somewhere in another room, Restless would be thinking the same thing.

Somewhere in another room, was Hakyeon's old Fighter. 

"We're better than them," Taekwoon said. Hakyeon frowned at his abrupt words and glanced at the screen.

"They're still young—"

"I meant Restless," Taekwoon said. "We're better than them."

 _I'm better than Sanghyuk_ , he didn't say. He didn't have to. Contrary to popular belief, spell pairs weren't telepathic—but _feelings_ were another matter, and Taekwoon had never been good at hiding his feelings. Not from Hakyeon. 

"Oh Taekwoon." Hakyeon scooted his chair closer to Taekwoon, and leaned his head against Taekwoon's shoulder. Taekwoon stiffened briefly, but no one was here, and he let himself relax into Hakyeon's warmth. He felt Hakyeon at the edges of his mind and, as he always did just before a fight, he let him in. 

Taekwoon hated to admit it even to himself, but his bond with Hakyeon was stronger than what he'd ever had with Shinhye. 

Hakyeon was warm. There was no other way to describe it. Warm, and soothing, and a worry that Hakyeon was trying to hide from Taekwoon, but that he couldn't quite hide from Taekwoon. It was alright. If it was Hakyeon's worry then it would be Taekwoon's worry, if he could help Hakyeon carry even a sliver of it. Warm, and golden, and good and kind.

Blank Sacrifices, Taekwoon had been told, were rare. Or, Hakyeon had said to him once very quietly, maybe they didn't want anyone to know. A Blank Fighter could work with any Sacrifice—a Blank Sacrifice was only a replacement.

"Ready?" Hakyeon murmured.

The wispy boy was no longer standing—a Sacrifice's determination could only go so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadly this never got finished, but hopefully i will, and then repost this as a separate piece n_n. deviations from loveless include only losing your tails w sex and not your ears, and spell battles being like...competitive tennis and not sekrit murder society.


End file.
